Children of The Rainbow
by X-Daydream
Summary: <html><head></head>Italie, 16ème: Verde attaque la base Vongola. Pourquoi? Récupérer ce qui, à son avis, lui revient de droit: les Switchers. Dans le tumulte de l'attaque, la préoccupation principale est de mettre en sécurité l'héritière de la famille... Où? Dans le future.</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Amano Akira-sensei (où cela ferait bien longtemps que Gokudera aurait sauté sur Tsuna xD)

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je publie sur ce site, j'espère que ça ne se passera pas trop mal même si je ne suis pas encore très douée pour les mises en ligne et tout ce qui s'en suit. Essayons de passer un bon moment ensemble, une petite critique (positive ou négative) ne me fera pas de mal, je vous le garanti !

* * *

><p><strong>N o . C o l o r<strong>

Les alarmes hurlaient dans toute la base, leurs voyants rouges éclairant les couloirs par intermittences. L'état d'urgence maximal était déclaré. Dans ce cas, il était facile de comprendre que l'ennemi avait déjà envahi les lieux. Tout le monde courait dans les couloirs, hurlant des choses incompréhensibles à tout va. Pourtant, dans ce brouhaha, Natsumi comprit qu'il sagissait d'ordres soit pour renforcer les dernières défenses encore debout soit pour attaquer les intrus. Elle n'osait pas bouger, recroquevillée à la tête de son lit, le regard fixé sur la porte. Personne ne venait la chercher alors peut-être qu'il sagissait seulement d'une simulation... Du moins, elle l'aurait bien voulu mais son père n'était pas du genre à déclencher une telle panique en plein milieu de la nuit pour rien. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la laissait dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi la laissait-on là sans même l'avertir de la situation ? Etait-elle censée sortir d'elle-même pour rejoindre son père ou rester là sagement ? Franchement, elle l'ignorait. Et malgré tout, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision rapidement. Inutile de faire des actions superflues. Que devait-elle faire ? Quoi ?

En réponse à ses questions muettes, la poignée se baissa et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Si cela la fit d'abord sursauter, elle se calma bien vite en reconnaissant la silhouette du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Leo-kun

- Suis-moi. Ordonna-t-il sans préambule.

- H-Hun !

La jeune fille sortit du lit à la hâte et commença à chercher dans toute la chambre quelque chose pour se couvrir. Sans lui laisser le temps, il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina sa suite dans le couloir en déclarant juste qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'agitation. Les reconnaissant, les hommes s'écartèrent un peu pour les laisser passer mais dans l'affolement, les jeunes gens furent bousculés plus d'une fois et ce n'était certainement pas cela qui les aidait à aller plus vite. La pensée que son corps serait sûrement couvert de bleus le lendemain traversa l'esprit de la petite brune mais elle se reprit bien vite, il y avait plus important à penser en cet instant.

A force de courir, la demoiselle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Courir ainsi, c'était bon pour _son_ entrainement et pas le sien. Et puis, le fait de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait la poussait à ralentir inconsciemment en jetant des regards apeurés en arrière. Le remarquant, Leo s'arrêta dans sa course et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. A coup sûr, ça allait les freiner mais au moins, il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas trébucher sur quelque chose ou bien le lâcher dans l'agitation. Elle avait un certain don pour ça, pour aggraver les ennuis. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand on portait un fardeau tel que le leur.

- L-Leo-kun, bredouilla-t-elle en rosissant.

Même si elle avait l'habitude, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet. Malheureusement, le moment était mal choisi pour penser à la proximité entre leurs deux visages alors que, dans le couloir parallèle, une détonation retentissait.

- On y est presque, grogna le jeune homme en accélérant.

- Où... où est-ce qu'on va ?

La phrase prononcée faiblement au milieu du vacarme ne parvint pas aux oreilles de son porteur. Et quand bien même l'aurait-elle dite plus fort, elle doutait qu'il aurait entendu. Il était concentré sur le chemin à suivre et ne paraissait pas du tout se soucier des personnes qu'il poussait au passage. Il n'y avait pas que la base qui était en état d'alerte, Leo l'était aussi. Et ça, c'était vraiment inquiétant. D'ordinaire, il était détendu au milieu des batailles. Voire trop détendu puisque la demoiselle devait toujours le réprimander à ce sujet. Ce à quoi il répondait qu'il était « tout bonnement supérieur ».

Elle le savait ça. Elle le savait mieux que personne puisqu'elle aussi était comme lui. Mais il suffisait qu'il soit blessé une fois et qu'il perde le contrôle pour que tout soit fini. Sous cette forme, il avait la pleine capacité sur son pouvoir des Nuages -rien d'étonnant pour le Secondo de la famille Bovino- mais sous _l'autre_, il était indéniablement trop faible.

Après encore quelques minutes de courses, ils arrivrent devant une grande porte double. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Natsumi pour reconnaître la pièce sur laquelle elle débouchait : le bureau de son père. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, elle fut déposée à terre et Leo s'empressa de fermer derrière eux. Sur le bureau trônait l'ordinateur du boss de la famille Vongola, affichant lui-même ce dernier à l'écran.

- Papa ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

- Ah, je vois que tu as réussi Leo.

- Oui, Signor Giotto.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop d'encombres à arriver ici, ça veut dire qu'_ils_ n'ont pas encore envahi totalement cette aile. Fit celui-ci, semblant réfléchir une stratégie pour repousser l'envahisseur.

- Non, toute l'aile ouest est encore sous contrôle, pour le moment.

- Tâchons d'empêcher que ça change.

Se sentant ignorée, la seule représentante féminine signala sa présence en se mettant entre l'écran et le jeune Bovino afin d'obtenir l'attention des deux à la fois.

- Serait-ce trop demander de me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Silence. Seul le bruit venant de l'extérieur combla le vide.

- Alors ? Dites-moi !

- Nous sommes attaqués. Déclara son père.

- Je crois avoir eu le loisir de m'en rendre compte par moi-même !

- ... Par l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre.

Le visage de l'héritière Vongola pâlit à vue d'oeil. Verde ? Verde venait les attaquer directement ? Il se contentait pourtant d'envoyer ses hommes de mains par le passé et voilà qu'il... qu'il venait sur le terrain lui aussi ? Impossible... Pas juste pour elle et Leo. Ce serait un risque trop grand ! A moins que... A moins qu'il ne soit certain de réussir...

- Il faut que l'on te mette à l'abri, ajouta le manipulateur des Nuages.

- Co-...

Natsumi se figea d'horreur. Elle avait bien une idée sur ce que projetaient de faire les deux hommes mais elle espérait se tromper. Pourtant, au vu de leurs expressions... de leurs regards... Ils avaient tous les deux cette lueur de détermination qui signifiait que malgré un choix difficile, ils iraient jusqu'au bout.

Automatiquement, ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes. Larmes qui ne tardèrent pas bien longtemps à couler, inondant ses joues. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça...

- Je... Non... Je refuse de...

Ne l'écoutant pas, le Bovino s'avança vers elle en tendant la main vers son visage. Avant que leurs peaux n'entrent en contact, elle se recula en fixant de ses prunelles humides le garçon en face d'elle. Il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas un choix que nous avons fait sur un coup de tête. Mieux vaut te savoir vivante là-bas qu'en danger ici.

La jeune fille se retourna vers l'ordinateur.

- Peut-être mais... C'est un choix que vous avez fait sans m'en parler. Je m'y refuse.

Tu n'as pourtant pas le droit de décider.

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle, les larmes commençant à brouiller sa vision.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

La main de Leo l'obligea à se retourner et dans un même mouvement, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Dans cette position il lui était impossible de voir son visage mais elle devina sans mal qu'il ne devait pas être plus heureux qu'elle. Doucement, il murmura :

- Je ten prie... Ne résiste pas.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de les laisser ici alors qu'elle se retrouverait dans un tout autre endroit quelque part où son existence devait certainement s'être arrêtée.

- Je viendrai te chercher dès que tout redeviendra plus calme. Je te promets que... qu'on pourra enfin faire ce que l'on avait prévu.

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les siens, effleurant une bague en argent à son index. Tendrement, il l'étreignit en faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle dans ce simple geste. A ceux-ci vinrent se mêler le désespoir et langoisse...

Choquée de ressentir pareilles émotions émaner du jeune homme pour la première fois, elle tenta de se dégager afin de le regarder dans les yeux mais il la serra un peu plus fort. Natsumi gémit douloureusement à cause de la pression exercée sur ses muscles déjà endoloris par les coups de coudes reçus lors de leur course folle à travers les couloirs.

Si Leo l'entendit, en tout cas il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant.

- Tu vas réussir à surmonter ce virus et ce sera toi qui deviendras l'exclusive propriétaire de ce corps et pas _lui_.

- H-hn... renifla-t-elle.

Un peu rassurée par ces paroles -dans la mesure où l'on peut l'être dans une telle situation-, Natsumi essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche de pyjama. Silencieux, son père observait la scène. Elle s'écarta de Leo et fit encore face à l'écran, triste de ne pas pouvoir voir son seul parent encore en vie autrement que par l'intermédiaire de cet ordinateur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il se trouvait dans la salle de réunion de l'aile est et d'après ce qu'elle entendait, les intrus essayaient d'enfoncer la porte blindée.

Ignorant l'horrible pressentiment qui lui enserrait le coeur, la brunette se força à sourire et tourna un regard résigné vers son géniteur.

- Combien de temps ?

- Pour être sûrs... Je dirais, quatre siècles.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Désolé, on ne peut pas se permettre moins.

- Mais

La Vongola se stoppa dans sa phrase, son attention étant attirée par le nuage mauve qui avait déjà commencé à envelopper ses jambes. Son regard se reposa aussitôt sur Leo. Il avait un sourire contrit. Comme elle le pensait, il avait bien profité de leur étreinte pour l'immobiliser.

- L-Leo ! P-papa !

Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, la jeune fille se concentra au maximum pour graver le moindre détail du visage du garçon qu'elle aimait : ses cheveux noirs en désordre, ses yeux bleus électriques, son teint halé -du moins, bien plus que le sien-, ... Puis le visage de son père. Sa chevelure blonde en bataille tellement similaire à _la sienne_. Ses yeux ambrés montrant à l'instant tout le chagrin que lui avait apporté cette décision. Sur son front brulait la flamme du Ciel, signe qu'il était près à combattre à tout moment.

N'en pouvant plus, elle se remit à sangloter. Le nuage la recouvrait presque entièrement maintenant et c'est dans une espèce de voile mauve qu'elle distingua l'image de son père se levant soudainement de son siège pour crier quelque chose à un de ses gardiens alors que derrière elle, le bruit de la porte qu'on essayait d'enfoncer se faisait entendre.

Par réflexe, elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même mais ne put rien voir pour autant. Un murmure lui parvint de derrière le mur cotonneux et dans un hurlement de désespoir elle appela :

- Leo-kun !

Un bruit d'explosion confirma ses doutes mais quand elle répéta son prénom pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ce fut une voix enrouée, certainement à cause de la fumée, qui lui répondit :

**_**_« _**Je vais revenir te chercher. »_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :** Il s'agit toujours de toujours d'Akira Amano-san qui, en passant, fait un excellent travail. Je ne fais que lui emprunter les personnages de Reborn. Surtout Tsuna et Gokudera en fait... Et un lit. Si Amano-san pouvait me prêter un lit je lui en serais reconnaissante à vie. Mais bon... Je suis sûre que nos deux mafieux peuvent très bien se contenter d'un mur, ou d'un sol, ... Selon mon humeur. *Smirk*_

_**NDA :** Ceci est un UA. Il reprend plusieurs détails du manga, voire presque tous, mais ils sont réarangés à ma sauce. Et ne criez pas au scandale, c'est bien un 5927. *Happy grin*_

_**Children of the Rainbow – **__First Color_

Il fixait sa montre depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures, ne détournant son attention du petit cadrant que pour jeter un coup d'œil à la demoiselle endormie dans le lit à côté de lui. De plus en plus tendu, il soupira en constatant que le froissement des draps qui venait d'attirer son attention n'était rien d'autre qu'une fausse alerte. Et ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière à son humble avis.

Sûrement avait-il exagéré lorsqu'il lui avait asséné ce coup à la nuque dans l'avion… Si c'était le cas, tant pis. Il n'avait eu aucun remord à frapper son jeune élève, surtout sous cette forme. Mais maintenant, alors que son apparence était redevenue celle de la petite héritière de Giotto Vongola, il n'osait plus la réveiller de la manière habituelle. Après tout, elle n'était pas du genre à se lever en retard, elle. Mais aujourd'hui était une exception et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle sorte de son sommeil rapidement. Et autant dire que ce n'avait pas l'air d'être pour tout de suite.

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme soupira. Ses élèves l'attendaient pour un entrainement qui devait commencer dans à peine une demi-heure. S'il n'était pas sur place à ce moment, ils allaient encore commencer à se battre. Ce ne serait pas beau à voir, de toute façon ça ne l'était jamais. Ils n'avaient aucune discipline lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Le seul qui pouvait calmer le jeu était bien le gardien de la Pluie mais celui-ci n'était pas au Japon en ce moment. Ca promettait un beau foutoir et ce serait encore à lui d'arranger tout ça.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir là. A son réveil, elle serait déjà assez perdue comme ça, impossible qu'il parte sans avoir eu au moins le temps de lui expliquer brièvement la situation. Et elle était bien compliquée. De plus, il était fort probable que ses premières questions portent sur l'état de son père et des autres personnes présentes dans la base lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée ici. Il ne pourrait pas répondre à ça. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas bon de l'affoler plus qu'elle ne le serait déjà. Bien sûr, si elle ne reprenait pas connaissance, le problème ne se posait même pas.

– Hn…

Le professeur fit un bond sur le côté et c'est avec une joie magnifiquement dissimulée derrière son fedora qu'il vit les paupières de la brunette se soulever, découvrant ses yeux ambrés. Ceux-ci, au départ toujours voilés par la fatigue, finirent par reprendre peu à peu leur brillance et un éclair de lucidité les traversa soudainement. Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille se releva brusquement et se colla contre le mur derrière elle.

– HIIIIIIIIII !

– Calme-toi. Déclara-t-il en restant imperturbable.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Où sont-ils ?

Comprenant sans mal de qui elle pouvait bien parler, il ignora la dernière question et se contenta de se lever pour approcher la brunette lentement. Toujours affolée, elle regardait frénétiquement tous les recoins de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose pour se défendre au cas où. De toute façon, elle était dans l'incapacité de _l_'utiliser lorsqu'elle était sous cette apparence. Ou du moins, la flamme serait si ridiculement faible qu'elle ne ferait que provoquer l'hilarité de son assaillant, si c'était bien ce qu'il était. Concentrée sur son analyse des divers objets présents dans la chambre –et autant dire qu'il y en avait peu–, elle ne vit pas l'homme se pencher vers elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui saisit les poignets délicatement qu'elle se rendit compte de sa proximité. Même si cela était inutile, elle se serra un peu plus contre le mur en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de la malmener.

– Natsumi. Stop.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille se figea et concentra toute son attention sur son kidnappeur, agresseur, ou Dieu savait quoi encore. Le regard noir fixé tranquillement sur elle lui sembla étrangement familier. Les cheveux noirs qui dépassaient du chapeau et les rouflaquettes finirent de lui faire recouvrir son sang froid. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se surprit à se détendre et à soupirer de soulagement. Cette personne lui était pourtant inconnue… Dans son entourage, personne ne ressemblait à cet homme.

– Est-ce que… je vous connais ?

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu remarques la ressemblance. J'avoue que je pensais devoir prendre un certain temps pour te faire comprendre que j'étais quelqu'un que tu connaissais… Mais soit, j'ai dû sous-estimer le sang des Vongola.

– Comment savez-vous mon nom ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu.

Elle avait beau se sentir un peu rassurée, elle n'en restait pas moins méfiante dans le fond. Mais il était vrai que son intuition la trahissait rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais. Et ce type… Elle s'en « souvenait ». Enfin, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, c'était totalement impossible. Elle n'était plus chez elle… Elle n'était même plus dans son époque… Tous les gens qu'elle avait pu rencontrer n'étaient plus à présent.

– Quatre siècles, murmura-t-elle tristement.

– C'est exact. Quatre siècles se sont écoulés depuis que tu as filé entre les doigts de Verde.

L'appréhension marqua ses traits.

– Vous… vous faites partie de ses hommes ? bégaya-t-elle, craignant une réponse positive.

– Non. Répondit-il en encrant son regard plus profondément dans le sien. Je suis de ton côté. Je trouve même insultant de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses, tu mériterais une punition. Mais je suppose que je dois mettre ça sur le compte de l'étonnement…

– Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

– Allons, allons. Tu te doutais bien que ton père n'allait pas t'envoyer dans le futur sans prévoir un comité d'accueil pour assurer ta sécurité. Il aurait été inutile de t'envoyer ici sans aucune précaution…

– Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, grommela la jeune fille qui commençait à être agacée. J'exige une réponse claire…

– Mais voyez-vous ça, sourit-il, voilà qu'elle _exige_. Tu n'as pas honte de parler ainsi à ton professeur ?

Le cœur de l'héritière des Vongola manqua un battement avant de continuer sur son rythme normal.

– … Re… Reborn-san ? fit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent un peu plus, étalant un sourire amusé sur son visage.

– Je vois que tu m'as reconnu.

– Mais…

– Impossible ? Sûrement pas. On va dire que… Des choses se sont produites pendant ton absence et ont fait que je me retrouve ici, dans ce corps adulte.

Estimant que la brunette ne risquait plus d'essayer de s'enfuir en courant ou de l'assommer avec le dictionnaire posé sur le bureau qu'il l'avait vue fixer avec insistance, il relâcha doucement ses poignets afin de lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. D'abord amorphe –réfléchissant sûrement à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre–, elle ne bougea pas. Puis, une fois la surprise passée, elle lui sauta au cou, manquant par la même occasion de les faire basculer tous deux en arrière. Heureusement, son professeur reprit équilibre rapidement.

– Décidément, tu es bien maladroite. Se jeter aussi violemment sur quelqu'un… sans même avoir de preuve de ce qu'il avance.

– Non. Si Reborn-san mentait, je le sentirais.

– Encore cette fameuse intuition, n'est-ce pas ?

Natsumi étouffa un rire avant de resserrer son étreinte. Bientôt, de légers sanglots secouèrent le corps fragile de la demoiselle et ce fut sans mal que le professeur comprit que des larmes avaient fini par ruisseler sur ses joues. Il n'aimait pas trop le montrer –c'était impensable de par son statut– mais il avait de l'affection pour cette gamine. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce pour avoir osé se permettre de telles familiarités avec lui. Ici encore, c'était un cas spécial : elle avait juste besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alors qu'elle se mette à verser des larmes de soulagement, ce n'était rien de bien grave. Par contre, ce serait totalement différent si elle connaissait la vérité…

Se rembrunissant tout d'un coup, il s'écarta de son élève et lui fit comprendre que l'heure n'était pas aux larmoiements. Un coup d'œil à sa montre ne fit que confirmer sa pensée, il était déjà en retard. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'arrêter une bagarre inutile, il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

– Je sais que tout ça est encore flou pour toi mais tu es en lieu sûr. Je dois m'absenter pendant quelques heures mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder pour avoir du temps pour t'expliquer la suite des événements. Tu peux circuler dans la maison comme tu le désires mais évite de sortir, tu sais que ça pourrait poser problème si tu _changeais_ alors qu'il y a des gens alentour.

– O-oui !

– Une femme va s'occuper de toi pendant que je ne suis pas là. Il n'y a aucun souci avec elle, elle est au courant pour… Enfin, tu vois.

– D'accord. Je ne bouge pas de la maison, je reste sage et je ne dois pas paniquer.

Le sourire qu'elle offrit à Reborn fit remonter des souvenirs lointains pour le professeur. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu la douce expression de Natsumi Vongola. Une éternité. Quatre siècles exactement. Quatre siècles à attendre son « retour » et à préparer tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour assurer sa sécurité. Il n'était pas question de la faire partir de la base –endroit déjà extraordinairement bien gardé– pour qu'elle se retrouve sans protection en arrivant au Japon. Pour ça, il avait mis en place tout un tas de moyens. Et l'un d'eux était une équipe de gardiens, équipe bien entrainée mais malheureusement bien trop dissipée. Leurs capacités individuelles étaient élevées mais quand on leur parlait de travail d'équipe, c'était la catastrophe. Malgré ça, il faudrait que ça marche. Parce qu'il en allait de la sureté de la jeune fille. Parce que c'était essentiel qu'elle puisse continuer à sourire aussi innocemment. Sinon Giotto le tuerait. Enfin… façon de parler.

– Nous aurons une plus longue discussion ce soir.

La brunette hocha la tête vigoureusement pour toute réponse.

– Je vais faire le plus vite possible, se crut-il obligé de répéter avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre que son professeur ait quitté le couloir, son sourire se fana. Elle était bonne actrice, du moins pour donner l'impression que tout allait bien. Jouer un rôle ça relevait plutôt des aptitudes de l'_autre_. Il avait l'habitude après tout, c'était lui qui devait imiter ses réactions normalement et pas l'inverse. D'un commun accord, il avait été décidé que ce serait sous son apparence qu'_ils_ pourraient circuler en dehors de la base. Elle ne l'avait pas demandé… C'était principalement son père qui avait choisi et Leo ne pouvait pas supporter le brun qu'il trouvait bien trop arrogant alors la décision avait été vite prise. Grâce à Chrome, elle avait pu trouver un semblant de liberté –même si rester dans la base ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Et ici… Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Chrome n'était pas là… Elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de sortir dans la rue. Allait-elle passer tout son temps dans cette maison ? Combien de jours, de mois, d'années allait-elle rester dans cette époque ? Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle n'était pas avec ses amis, elle n'était pas avec sa famille, … Elle ne savait même pas comment ils allaient en fait mais rien qu'au regard fuyant de Reborn, elle avait compris que la réponse ne lui ferait pas plaisir ou que, peut-être, il ne savait rien non plus. Mais Reborn était toujours au courant de tout ce qui concernait la famille.

Soit, mieux valait-il ne pas y penser.

Ravalant les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler à nouveau, Natsumi se permit un nouveau regard demi-circulaire sur la pièce qui semblait lui être destinée. Les murs étaient peints dans un magnifique jaune sable et la seule fenêtre de la chambre était encadrée de rideaux brun taupe. Sous celle-ci, un bureau en bois tout simple avait été installé. Droit devant elle, contre le mur opposé au lit donc, se trouvait une penderie faite apparemment du même matériau que le bureau. Les couleurs étaient les mêmes que celles de sa chambre, sa vraie chambre. Surement était-ce son professeur qui avait décidé de « décorer » ainsi. Pour le reste, il n'y avait rien. Une petite table basse au milieu de la pièce, sans plus. Comme si quelqu'un allait emménager… Evidemment, ce quelqu'un, c'était elle. Et ce serait certainement à elle de tout mettre en place, à moins que son séjour soit si court qu'elle n'en ait pas le temps. Ce ne serait pas plus mal mais il n'était pas bon de se faire de faux espoirs.

– Tout ça, parce que je suis faible… murmura-t-elle tristement.

Car oui, si elle avait été plus forte, elle aurait très bien pu se défendre toute seule et son père n'aurait pas décidé de l'envoyer quatre cent ans dans l'avenir pour assurer sa sauvegarde. Si elle avait été plus forte, elle aurait pu aider tout le monde.

Leo la réprimanderait sûrement s'il l'entendait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'elle se « rabaisse » et surtout par rapport à… Bref, il n'aimait pas ça.

« – _Comment ça s'est passé cet entrainement ?_

– _Comme toujours, plutôt bien_.

– … _Skull-san s'est caché dans l'armurerie, n'est-ce pas ?_ Devina-t-elle amusée.

Pas étonné le moins du monde, le noiraud repoussa une mèche rebelle qui venait encombrer sa vue et soupira de mécontentement. En effet, son professeur s'était à nouveau enfui pour ne pas avoir à l'entrainer.

– _Toi et ton intuition…_ grogna-t-il. _Quand vais-je pouvoir te surprendre ?_

– _Si je le devine, ce ne sera plus une surprise._

– _Je te le concède._

– _Pourtant…_

Intriguée, la demoiselle tourna ses orbes ambrées vers le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance afin d'obtenir plus d'explications. Mais au contraire, il lui lança un regard plein de malice, indiquant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus. Et même si la curiosité commençait doucement à l'envahir, elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui poser des questions alors qu'il avait l'air si content de pouvoir lui cacher quelque chose malgré sa super intuition.

– _Donc, nous disions…_

– _Skull-san et sa manie de s'enfermer dans les penderies pendant tes heures d'entrainement._

– _Ah oui_, souffla-t-il, _c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait._

– _Tu sais, ça m'inquiète un peu. Au final, tu ne peux pas t'exercer au contrôle des Nuages. Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? J'ai peur que tu…_

– _Arrête un peu de te faire du souci !_

Le jeune Bovino se campa devant elle, l'empêchant de continuer d'avancer.

– _Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas réellement besoin de tout ça. _

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas du tout convaincue par cet argument, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rajouter avec une note d'humeur :

– _Je suis tellement doué que l'Arcobaleno du Nuage n'ose pas m'affronter ! C'est quand même une sacrée preuve de ma toute puissance !_

– _Tu es bête _(et néanmoins, elle s'accorda un sourire). _Skull-san a même peur de faire un combat amical avec moi… C'est pour te dire._

La réaction fut immédiate, Leo fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

– _Oh, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Tu es un vrai génie et…_

– _Tu te sous-estimes encore_, coupa-t-il. _Tu sais que je déteste ça plus que tout._

Comprenant qu'elle s'était trompée sur la raison de sa mauvaise humeur soudaine, la petite héritière ne put cependant se retenir de compléter sa pensée. Après tout, elle l'était : faible.

– _Je ne suis même pas capable de produire une flamme digne de ce nom. Je peux… allumer une bougie, à la rigueur. M'entrainer ne sert à rien, je ne fais aucun progrès ou alors c'est tellement lent que je n'aurai pas encore atteint ton niveau actuel le jour de ma mort. Au moins, _lui _il est capable de…_

– _Laisse-le en dehors de ça !_

Natsumi sursauta en l'entendant hausser la voix. Enfin, c'était prévisible. Il réagissait ainsi chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de l'_autre_. Autant dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et _lui_ non plus ne le supportait pas alors idéalement, ils s'évitaient.

– _Peut-être mais au moins, sa flamme est pure…_

– _Laisse-moi rire. Ce qu'il y a de plus pur ici, c'est toi._ »

Les joues de la Vongola se colorèrent de rose alors qu'elle repensait à celui pour qui elle avait tant d'affection. Il allait lui manquer, sans aucun doute. Mais Leo Bovino était un homme de parole et il avait promis de venir la chercher alors… Il viendrait.

_Leo-kun…_

Le chagrin commençait encore à poindre dans sa poitrine mais elle tenta de le refouler le plus possible. Ce n'était pas bon, elle le savait. Les émotions fortes –et même certaines, pas tellement– étaient souvent déclencheuses du changement. Si elle s'angoissait trop, elle se retrouverait à coup sur reléguée au second plan et ce ne serait plus elle qui serait maitresse de ce corps. Bien heureusement, elle avait du talent pour ignorer ses propres sentiments. Il suffisait de les ranger quelque part… Après, tout le monde la pensait innocente et naïve… Mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas. C'était surement un des traits de caractère que son père lui avait légué.

Décidée à ne pas laisser ses sombres pensées revenir à la charge, elle se leva du lit. D'abord hésitante, elle resta devant la porte, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Une grande inspiration l'aida à rassembler son courage et elle finit par ouvrir, débouchant ainsi sur le couloir. Il y avait deux autres portes, sûrement d'autres chambres ou peut-être une salle de bain ? A sa droite se tenait un escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Enfin, elle le supposait. La possibilité que cette maison face plusieurs étages n'était pas exclue. Après tout, la base Vongola comptait trois niveaux sans compter les souterrains.

La réponse fut plus qu'évidente quand elle se retrouva face à une porte d'entrée. A ses pieds étaient alignées plusieurs paires de pantoufles là où le sol était plus bas. Hum… dans quel pays avait-on ce genre de pratiques encore ? Ah oui ! … Le Japon ?

– EHHHHHHHH !

Elle tomba sur les fesses au moment où une femme arrivait en courant dans l'entrée. Aussitôt, elle aida la petite héritière à se relever et dépoussiéra ses vêtements par la même occasion. C'est à peu près à cet instant que Natsumi se rendit compte de sa tenue : un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise blanche trop large pour elle aux manches sommairement retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

Devant le regard ahuri de la jeune fille, la maitresse de maison s'empressa d'expliquer avec un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres :

– C'est moi qui t'ai changée Natsu-chan ! Quand Reborn-san t'a amenée ici, tu portais un pyjama tout trempé et plein de tâches. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser ainsi où tu allais attraper un rhume !

– E-euh… Merci…

– Nana. Sawada Nana.

– Merci, Sawada-san. Répéta l'adolescente en souriant timidement.

– Non, non, non ! Juste Nana ! Tu peux aussi m'appeler maman si tu veux !

– M… M… Mais !

– Ne fais pas cette tête Natsu-chan, il va falloir faire ainsi à partir de maintenant. Continua Nana en ne se départissent pas de son expression heureuse. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être la meilleure maman possible !

La brunette voulut lui demander de plus amples explications mais son hôtesse ne lui en laissa pas le temps, prétextant une fournée de cookies qui attendaient dans la cuisine. Bien sûr, elle invita la demoiselle à la suivre et lui proposa une place à table tandis qu'elle sortait lesdits cookies du four. Celui-ci était bien étrange d'ailleurs. Une petite plaque de verre rectangulaire intégrée dans un meuble avec à l'intérieur une grille. Chose encore plus bizarre, on ne voyait pas les flammes mais juste une lumière jaunâtre qui venait du dessus. Quand Nana baissa la vitre fumée, les hypothèses de la demoiselle se confirmèrent : aucun feu. Mais alors, comment est-ce que ça pouvait faire chauffer quelque chose ? Les flammes venaient peut-être du dessus… dans un réservoir ou quelque chose dans le genre… ? Hm, elle aurait beau se poser la question, la réponse ne viendrait pas toute seule pour autant. Le plus simple aurait été de demander des explications mais elle avait un peu peur de paraître stupide…

Bref, le moins qu'on puisse dire était que cette femme était bien plus qu'accueillante. Elle ne la connaissait pas et s'adressait à elle comme si Natsumi avait été une personne de sa famille ou l'enfant d'une bonne amie. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas que ça la dérange, bien au contraire, mais c'était un peu troublant de la voir si familière. Comment l'avait-elle appelée encore ? Natsu-chan ? Personne ne l'avait encore appelée ainsi, c'était sûrement quelque chose typique des japonais… ou quelque chose typique du vingt et unième siècle. Mon dieu, est-ce que beaucoup de choses avaient changés en quatre cent ans ? Sûrement. Il allait falloir qu'elle demande plus d'informations à son mentor quand il rentrerait.

La tirant de ses réflexions, la gentille cuisinière déposa le plateau de cookies encore fumants sur la table.

– Il faut un peu laisser refroidir, je ne voudrais pas que tu te brûles !

– O-oui.

– Je vais mettre une lessive, n'hésite pas à faire le tour de la maison !

Et elle quitta la pièce, armée d'une manne à linge, ramenant ainsi le calme dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas qu'elle parle beaucoup, mais le simple fait qu'elle soit dans une pièce l'égayait. Quand elle sortait du champ de vision de la brunette, c'était comme si l'endroit était plus triste. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise toute seule dans la cuisine. Nana lui avait dit de ne pas se gêner mais elle n'osait même pas quitter sa chaise. Aussi, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ailleurs qu'à la base. Et ici, tout était différent. Fini la décoration du château italien que son père avait fait construire avant sa naissance, maintenant elle était dans une maison… japonaise –elle avait du mal à l'imaginer– et d'une autre époque. Du futur. C'était beaucoup plus sobre que les grandes tapisseries aux murs, les plafonds hauts et les meubles au bois foncés de la base. Tout était clair, peint en blanc, en bois clair, … Quelques cadres étaient pendus au mur face à elle.

Comme si elle avait peur de se faire prendre en faute, elle vérifia que la maitresse de maison n'était pas sur le point de revenir et alla se planter devant les photos. Il y en avait trois : une de Nana elle-même avec un homme d'environ quarante ans, cheveux blonds et courts coiffés un peu n'importe comment et l'air aussi heureux qu'elle –sûrement son mari– une autre de l'homme tout seul avec une pelle à la main et habillé d'une salopette d'un orange flash et finalement… un bébé.

– Natsu-chan, appela la voix de Nana, tu peux venir voir deux petites secondes ?

– J-j'arrive ! S'écria la jeune fille, prise par surprise.

Hâtivement, elle monta l'escalier et accourut dans la pièce au fond du couloir : la seule dont la porte était ouverte. La jeune femme se tenait sur le balcon derrière la porte-fenêtre, d'un mouvement de tête elle lui intima de s'approcher.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'irait là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le fil à linge auquel pendaient plusieurs habits. Je te le repasserai pour que tu puisses te changer.

– Me changer ?

– Oui, pour que l'on puisse aller faire un tour ! Précisa-t-elle. Si tu te balades habillée comme ça, les gens vont se poser des questions !

Il était vrai que le pantalon dont la ceinture était serrée au maximum pour qu'il tienne en place et la chemise qui baillait légèrement faisaient un peu garçon. Et au vu des bords repliés aussi bien pour le haut que pour le bas, ça devait être des habits d'adulte.

– HIIIIIIII ! Sortir ?

– Oui, oui. J'avais prévu d'aller faire quelques courses avant que tu arrives mais finalement, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si tu étais avec moi. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu aimes !

– M-mais… bredouilla Natsumi. Je ne peux pas aller dehors !

– Hn ? (Nana prit un air interrogateur puis son regard s'illumina) Oh ! Evidemment ! J'avais oublié ce léger détail !

Léger ? _Léger_ ? Il était peut-être un peu, voire très, exagéré d'utiliser un adjectif si faible pour qualifier le « détail » qu'elle venait apparemment de se remémorer. Ce « détail » allait certainement provoquer une émeute !

– Bon et bien… Je suppose que je vais devoir faire au mieux…

Et elle ne se démontait pas en plus !

– Cependant, ça m'ennuie de te laisser seule ici. Tu vas certainement t'ennuyer… regarde s'il y a quelque chose à la télévision !

– … Télé-quoi ?

– Ala, je n'ai plus la tête sur les épaules. S'exclama la maitresse de maison. Il n'y en avait pas à ton époque !

Intriguée, la Vongola marcha à la suite de son hôtesse qui l'entraina dans le salon. Là encore, à la manière japonaise : table basse, coussin au sol, … Ca allait être dur de se faire à tout ça. C'était trop différent de ce à quoi elle avait été habituée depuis sa naissance. Pas le luxe mais plutôt la culture, la manière de parler, … l'odeur des choses. Dans la base Vongola, il y avait une odeur de mandarine qui régnait dans la salle à manger à cause de l'arbre qui se tenait derrière la baie vitrée. Le salon était grand mais chaleureux, les tentures en velours bordeaux ainsi que la couleur brun clair des murs s'équilibraient parfaitement et faisaient que la pièce ne paraissait pas trop sombre. Le sol de sa chambre était recouvert d'une moquette dont la texture était tellement agréable qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'y était endormie.

Hm… Voilà qu'elle commençait à être nostalgique. Rien de plus normal… Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, Nana était déjà en train de la regarder bizarrement pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

– Natsu-chan ?

– Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Fit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. Pourriez-vous répéter ?

– Ne fais pas la timide, il n'y a aucun problème. Donc, je disais qu'il te suffisait d'appuyer sur ce bouton pour changer les chaines et sur celui-ci pour augmenter ou baisser le volume. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant les boutons sur la télécommande.

– Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ca, c'est la télévision.

Elle désigna une boite rectangulaire posée sur une petite table dans le coin de la pièce. Encore un objet étrange de ce siècle. Natsumi s'en approcha doucement jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant l'écran qu'elle dévisagea pendant une longue minute jusqu'à ce qu'un grésillement bizarre se fasse entendre et qu'une image apparaisse sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait d'un homme pointant un pistolet sur une personne en dehors du champ, il tira un coup en direction de la caméra et effrayée par le bruit et la crainte d'être touchée, la brunette bascula en arrière pour se retrouver allongée sur le parquet.

Madame Sawada se mit à rire doucement en l'aidant une fois de plus à se relever.

– N'aies pas peur ! C'est juste une série policière !

– Série ? répéta la petite demoiselle, un peu haletante.

Elle avait vraiment cru que ce type lui tirait dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

– Oui. On filme des gens à l'aide d'une caméra et après, on diffuse ça sur des ondes à la télévision.

Natsumi hocha la tête, bien qu'elle n'y ait pas compris grand-chose. Une fois encore, son hôtesse lui expliqua la manière dont elle devait se servir de l'objet appelé « télécommande » pour regarder ce qu'elle voulait à la télévision puis elle partit en déclarant qu'elle reviendrait vite. Sans oublier de demander ce que la jeune fille appréciait comme plat, bien entendu.

Après ça, la Vongola passa un temps indéfini à changer de programme en s'étonnant de plus en plus de ce qu'elle pouvait voir défiler à l'écran. Pour finir, elle arrêta sur un film romantique. L'histoire l'avait touchée dès la première minute, elle était tombée à un moment riche en émotion. Ca avait toujours était son genre, les histoires d'amour… Elle en lisait des tas. La bibliothèque en était remplie et son père n'hésitait pas à lui en faire amener de nouveaux à chaque fois qu'un des membres de la _famille_ partait en mission. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à ça. Et même quand Chrome était arrivée, elle n'avait pas cessé ses activités littéraires. Mais là, elle voyait les choses. C'était vraiment saisissant comme sentiment, c'était comme si elle était à côté de ce couple, c'était comme si elle pouvait toucher du doigt la jolie blonde qui pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis que son fiancé avait été retrouvé mort dans les décombres de leur appartement. Et elle comprenait son chagrin pour la simple et bonne raison que pendant quelques secondes elle s'était imaginée à sa place, dans la même situation mais avec Leo… Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

L'image lui traversa l'esprit pendant une seconde : son ami d'enfance, son unique amour, … écrasé sous les décombres de l'imposante bâtisse qu'était le château Vongola.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Nana pour rentrer. Elle ne se fit pas plus discrète que d'ordinaire mais, étant aspirée dans son film, Natsumi ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta en sentant la main de l'arrivante se poser sur son épaule.

– Natsu… chan ?

La petite héritière ne parvint pas à comprendre l'expression inquiète qu'affichait la brune. La réponse ne tarda pourtant pas à venir quand Nana essuya la joue de la demoiselle du revers de la main. Avec étonnement, celle-ci constata qu'elle était mouillée. Zut, elle s'était mise à pleurer ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu-chan ?

– R-rien, bredouilla la concernée en séchant d'elle-même les gouttes salées. Je pense que c'est le « film » qui m'a un peu retournée.

– Oh, tu es émotive comme petite. Sourit la maitresse de maison en se redressant. Mais bon, ça veut dire que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée durant mon absence. J'ai été un peu longue, pardon.

– Mais non, ce n'était pas si…

Elle marqua une pause quand son regard tomba sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Mon dieu, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle regardait la télévision ! C'était passé drôlement vite ! Aussi vite que lorsqu'elle lisait un livre. Les deux façons étaient tout autant agréable l'une que l'autre.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. La brunette eut droit à un tour de la maison complet avec explication de l'utilisation de certains appareils ménagers en bonus puis elle alla prendre un bain sur les conseils de madame Sawada. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien même si elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Se laver ailleurs que dans sa salle de bain, c'était tout à fait nouveau. Et puis, ce n'était pas du tout pareil qu'en Italie. Il fallait se savonner et se rincer en dehors de l'eau puis seulement on pouvait se mettre dans la baignoire. Si Nana ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne l'aurait jamais compris toute seule. Les japonais avaient vraiment une drôle de façon de faire les choses… Non, les futurs japonais.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa chambre, l'essuie toujours sur la tête pour faire sécher ses longues boucles châtain clair, une étrange d'impression la saisit. La raison était toute simple : elle allait dormir. Dormir ailleurs que dans son lit, ailleurs que dans sa maison, loin de ses proches, … Une première. Encore une.

Septique quand au fait d'arriver à trouver le sommeil, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il faudrait tenter. Pourtant, même l'odeur de cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa chambre à la base. Son oreiller n'avait pas la même texture, pas le même moelleux. Le couvre-lit n'avait rien à voir avec le soyeux de ceux venant d'Italie… Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire la difficile.

Au début, quand la fumée l'avait entourée et qu'elle avait soustrait son père et Leo à sa vue… Elle s'était inquiétée de leur sort à tous les deux puis, réaction instinctive, elle s'était inquiétée pour elle. Elle s'était demandé où elle allait atterrir et le plus vraisemblable lui avait semblé être d'arriver quatre siècles plus tard au même endroit où elle se tenait.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle s'était réveillée dans ce même lit, Reborn à son chevet. Alors avait-elle dormi pendant qu'il la transportait de… de son point de chute à ici ? Ou bien avait-elle juste oublié ? En y réfléchissant, des souvenirs embrumés lui revenaient. Ils étaient comme cachés derrière une voile flou qui rendait tout plus dur à discerner. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre de par de ce fait, c'était que ce n'était pas elle qui avait vécu ce moment. Ce flou était caractéristique des souvenirs de son _autre_. C'était apparemment un endroit étrange mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part des rangées de sièges bleus et… une vitre. Une vitre par laquelle _elle_ aperçut… un nuage ? Hm, impossible. Ce devait être une chose que sa vision limitée rendait non-analysable. Mais ça se limitait à ça parce qu'après un coup à la nuque l'assomma et la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Bon, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

… Pourquoi se voilait-elle la face ? Il n'y avait personne ici pour qui elle devait montrer bonne figure. Et le tiroir commençait sérieusement à bloquer quand elle essayait de le refermer. D'elles-mêmes, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Le fait que Reborn évite ses questions, l'attitude consolatrice de son professeur, … son réveil au Japon. Tout s'accordait pour dire que quelque chose était arrivé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été accueillie à la base plutôt qu'ici ? C'était l'endroit le plus sûr, l'endroit le plus protégé grâce aux gardiens Vongola. Même si son père n'y était plus, même si son fiancé ne pouvait plus la protéger, ça n'en restait pas moins l'endroit le plus sécurisant. Sauf si le château avait été envahi par un ennemi… sauf si… non, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Rien qu'imaginer que la base ait pu être détruite faisait déborder les gouttes salées avec encore plus d'importance. Pour ne pas dramatiser, elle pensa que la base avait pu être détruite après la… mort… de sa Famille.

Mais là encore, elle tentait de tromper son cœur en ignorant ce que son Hyper-intuition lui criait mentalement : il y avait eu un problème après son départ. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand mais…

Soudain, sa vision commença à se brouiller. Ses pensées se mélangèrent pour ne plus donner qu'un murmure incompréhensible dans le fond de son esprit alors quand même temps, une volonté plus forte que la sienne s'exprimait de plus en plus.

_Calme, Natsumi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en soucier pour le moment, je vais tout arranger._

* * *

><p>Las de cette journée très peu productive, le Hitman de la famille Vongola poussa la porte de la maison des Sawada. Pour l'accueillir, la mama lui apporta un plateau rempli de cookies et pour lui faire plaisir, il en prit un. Ensuite, il s'informa du déroulement de l'après-midi avant de monter rejoindre son élève pour la fameuse conversation qu'il lui avait promis et sans aucun doute, il allait devoir éviter certains points très soigneusement en faisant attention à ne pas alerter l'héritière et sa légendaire intuition.<p>

Il prit une grande inspiration, adoptant une expression détachée et entra dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna qu'à moitié mais lui fit quand même froncer les sourcils pendant une demi-seconde.

Là, dos à lui, ce n'était plus la silhouette de la jeune fille qui se tenait. La longue chevelure châtain avait disparu, ne laissant plus qu'une masse de cheveux en bataille.

Pas surpris le moins du monde, la personne se tourna finalement vers le professeur en souriant narquoisement.

– Alors Reborn, il me semble que tu as des choses à me raconter.

– Ciassou, Dame-Tsuna.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.


End file.
